Recently audio recording apparatus for recording the audio of radio programs and video recording apparatus for recording the video of television programs have been widely used as recording apparatus.
After letting a user to specify a broadcasting station and time, such audio recording apparatus selects the specified broadcasting station at the time and starts to record the audio of a radio program that is broadcasted from the broadcasting station.
The video recording apparatus, on the other hand, obtains electronic program guide information from a broadcasting satellite, displays the electronic program guide information on a prescribed display unit to let a user select a desired television program, and records the video of the selected television program, the electronic program guide information showing the summaries of television programs including program titles and broadcasting times (for example, refer to patent reference 1).
Patent Reference 1 Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-284962
By the way, the above audio recording apparatus does not show users information on radio programs. Therefore, the users should check a radio program table on paper or magazines, or the like, to thereby confirm the broadcasting stations and times of desired radio programs before recording the radio programs.
The above video recording apparatus, on the other hand, is capable of showing users electronic program guide information on television programs. The electronic program guide information, however, includes only the summaries of television programs, such as program titles and broadcasting times. Such electronic program guide information is not enough for users to know details on the television programs. Therefore, the user can only guess the contents of the television programs from the electronic program guide information to select television programs to be recorded.
As described above, the above recording apparatus has a drawback that users cannot know details on programs and select preferable programs for recording.